To Lose A Heart
by Alana Maxwell
Summary: ( Shounen ai, Angst, Deathfic, 3+4) So bonded in love, you would think they would live forever, right? What if a simple illness took all the love away..in a heartbeat?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I didn't make them. I am not getting paid for this.   
  
Title: To Lose a Heart (Trowa's POV)  
  
Author: Alana Maxwell  
  
Pairings: 3x4. 4x3  
  
Contains: Yaoi, Angst,Violence, Language, Possible Deathfic  
  
  
He trembled in my arms as I slowly detached myself from his body. At first I wasn't surprised, since he was pretty much new to the feeling of sex. But this time, as I placed his head on my chest, there was a pain that jolted me in my heart as he layed there. Stroking his blonde hair, I lowered my eyes down to gaze into his. Something was not right, this wasn't my Arabian lover. I would understand that he would be quiet for the first few minutes to gain his strength, but he was too quiet. He was still trembling as well, pulling the red satin blankets up higher, I covered his bare body and held him closer to ensure him warmth. "Quatre?" I whisper to him," are you okay?" He didn't respond, but breathed a sigh. "Quatre..love..is something wrong?" I lifted his head up and kissed him gently on the forehead. Quatre looked up at me and smiled gently, then whispered. "The time is near...something will happen that will affect us both, I just don't know.." I quirked my brow at this. It was true that Quatre had premonitions about the possible future, but I sensed he knew more he was telling. I decided to drop it there for the night. Wrapping his arms around my waist, and laying his head on my chest, I smiled as he fell asleep. I, too then closed my eyes and slept. After a few hours of resting, I woke up and yawned softly. My blue eyes glanced down at Quatre's sleeping form and I smiled. Slipping out from my blonde angel's arms without awakening him, I went over to the bathroom to shower. As I cleaned my chest and lower abdomen, my thoughts wandered to what Quatre had said earlier after we made love. I wondered what he meant when he said that something was going to happen. Could it be something wrong? Or something good? Or could it be I have the water on too hot? Shaking my head, I turned off the water and pulled out a towel. Wrapping it around my waist, I lifted my left arm, (with my right arm holding the towel), I wiped the steam from the mirror to look at myself. A small smile came to my lips as I stared in. I had changed, I used to be a confused young man with no past or name. With no one to love or hold. Now I am a happy young man, my name being Trowa, and I love and will always hold my Arabian blonde angel, Quatre. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from the bedroom. Opening the door, I rushed in, to find Quatre grabbing on to his chest. My eyes widened, and I seemed to feel the same pain he did. I walked over to him as quickly as I could, but as I got closer, the pain we both seemed to experience became greater. My left arm quickly flew to my chest, as I tried to stop the pain. Soon, Quatre stopped screaming and became motionless. I thought at first that the pain ended, but a jolt into my heart told me something was wrong. "Quatre..? Quatre..wake up.." As I got to the bedside, I took in a painful breath. Taking his hand in my own, my eyes clouded with fear as he didn't squeeze it. He wouldn't open his eyes, or anything. Dropping his hand suddenly, I stood up, my eyes very wide. No, it couldn't be could it? 'The time is near...something will happen that will affect us both, I just don't know..' But I knew, and there was no way I was going to accept it. "No Quatre..nothing is going to happen between us. Nothing! You are my angel, and you shall live forever with me! Quatre? Quatre! Answer me Quatre! QUATRE!" By that time, I heard people gathering at the door, knocking, wondering what was wrong. I ignored them, my eyes were watering, focused directly at his face. What was happening, is it my fate to be happy for a little bit, then for everything to be torn apart? There is no way that was to happen. I went closer to him, and shook him, hoping to revive him, hoping I was dreaming........................................  
  
(to be continued...)  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 --  
  
  
  
It was so warm, so loving of what he did for me. I was so tense that night, and Trowa gently, and   
  
carefully caressed me, phyically and mentally. He entered his love into me so softly, lovingly. I enjoyed   
  
every minute of it, I enjoyed when he said that he loved me. I remembered saying that I loved him too.   
  
When he climaxed into me it took away all my energy, causing me to tremble almost violently. Mostly since I   
  
was pretty much new to this. But as soon as I tried to calm down, I couldn't. I knew something was wrong at   
  
that moment that would bring pain to both myself and Trowa. He covered me with his blankets, and   
  
embraced me to become warm again. I eventually stopped the trembling, but I couldn't stop the strange   
  
heatness in my heart. It wasn't love, but anguish, pain, regret. I told Trowa, my love, my heart that   
  
something was going to happen, but I didn't know, he seemed to hold me even tighter, as if he thought that   
  
maybe something was going to happen to me. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my mind dreamed of   
  
what was going to happen. I couldn't read it clearly, but it had to do with Trowa losing his mind slowly and   
  
painfully. Myself, I was losing the battle to something. I heard beeping sounds, then a long, torturing beep.   
  
I also heard the sounds of people not to give up. I didn't know what it was. I also saw a light near me that   
  
told me to go to. I didn't know whether to listen to the light or the voices. I wanted to wake up and tell   
  
Trowa of my dream, but I couldn't wake up. The dream trapped me in a crossroad betw the voices of   
  
people I knew, or the voice of this bright, tempting light. Then suddenly, as I attempted to follow the voice  
  
of the people I knew and cared about, a great jolt of pain seared through my heart. Nothing I had ever felt   
  
before. The heat that I felt earlier, was spreading, and becoming more painful by the second. I clutched at   
  



End file.
